Boundaries
by Tinuel
Summary: After the 5th Some emotions capture the heart so strongly that death itself will stand still. Life triumphs, and starts anew. When new ideas arise between Evey and V, they accept new paths they never thought they'd walk. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Backwards Glances

_**Author Notes: My first fanfiction EVER. . I'm excited to finally get it on here. And what better day than November Fifth?!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not legally mine. What a shame…**_

"_I fell in love with you, Evey…when I no longer thought I could. "His voice cracked, a gloved hand stroking her cheek softly to wipe away her tears._

_As his breaths became shallow, she desperately clung to V's body, her red eyes pleading him desperately. "I don't want you to die" She whispered through her sobs. His hand slowly slid from her cheek, and she sealed her eyes tightly through her sobs. _

"_V, please don't leave me." She begged, but his heavy body sagged lifelessly in her arms. "V?" Evey questioned, placing a hand against his still chest. "V!" _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Evey sat curled upon the balcony of her apartment, long arms wrapped around her knees, holding them against her chest. Three days passes, and still the memories still tormented her mind, hour upon hour pulling violently at her heart.

There was no question; the world would always remember the 5th of November, but none of them could possibly understand the meaning like she did. They didn't know the man behind the 'idea'. They gained their revolution, while she lost the most important person in her life for the second time. They weren't affected by the memory of the 5th like she was, and while on her balcony, watching the people below, she couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. Why hadn't he chosen her, instead? Not them… not their damn revolution.

But she'd be damned if he died without meaning. And they'd be damned if they dared forget the man who gave it to them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Remember, remember, the fifth of November. We are told to remember an idea, not the man. Because a man can fail. He can be killed and forgotten. But you cannot touch an idea, cannot hold it or kiss it. An idea does not bleed, it cannot feel pain, and it does not love. And it is not an idea that I miss, it is a man. A man who made me remember the fifth of November. A man I will never forget. A man the world should never forget." Evey's voice sounded over the hundreds of speakers._

"_Tonight, our world will change. Our leaders will be gone, and we must choose what comes next. A return of chains, or lives of our own? Let us choose carefully, London, and when we do, let us mark well and remember. Remember this 5th of November!" The crowd beneath her frenzied into thousands of screams, thousands of voices yelling as one._

She rested her chin atop her knees, a soft sigh crystallizing in the chilled air, diminishing into a mist around her. Her arms and feet were bare, exposed to the cold, but her body felt no chill. She did not shiver or tremble, her teeth did not clatter together as she sat upon her balcony, looking over the city with glistening eyes. Her mind was elsewhere, trapped within the haunting memories that 'freed' London.

_The train hurtled towards Old Bailey. A body cloaked in bloodstained robes laying motionless within the train, V's body surrounded beautifully by hundreds of his scarlet roses. The rosebuds shook with the motion of the train, as it neared its destination. Evey weakened to her knees, the heaviness of her heart weighing down upon her. Officer Finch tried to console the sobbing woman, wrapping his thick arms around her shoulders._

- Within the train, a low moan rumbled from the masked terrorists throat. V slowly began to stir, pain flooding into his body instantly when he lifted his head. The burden of his own weight held him down, and an agonizing groan left him after his first failed attempt to sit up. Finally, he rolled his blood-soaked body off the board he'd rested on, crashing into the floor of the trains cabin. Gloved hands gripping the board tightly, he painfully tried to pull himself to his feet. His sticky clothes clung uncomfortably to his body as he pulled himself up, arms trembling beneath his weight as he steadied himself. His mind had yet to comprehend his surroundings, the mask turning about in confusion as V tried to confirm his location. A short gasp was evidence of the fate that laid ahead of him, when outside a small window the concrete walls of a tunnel flew by in a smeared illusion. Rather hastily he pulled himself to the wall by the window, V hitting the wall with a groan when his balance wavered. One hand went forward, pushing at the sealed door. When it refused to budge, he shifted his weight painfully and leaned against the door. Both hands prying at the crack of a seal. His failed attempts caused him to growl, almost barbarically, in frustration. Leaning fully against the door, he pulled the leather gloves from his hands. Thick, scarred fingers now wedged at the doors seal, muscles straining as he tried to rip it open. A sign flew past the window, and V felt his breath catch in his throat. It was coming…, within a matter of seconds it would all be over. Refocusing on escape, his fingers returned to clawing at the door desperately. He let out a guttural cry when he believed he'd failed, the mask pressed against the steel door in submission. Beneath the mask, he ground his teeth & growled, pulling at the door one last time.–

_A loud explosion was sounded, flames engulfing the massive building. The symbol had fallen, and Evey screamed out a mournful cry at the sight. She cringed at the explosion, hugging her stomach in consolation and to fight the nausea she was felt churning within. 'Viva la revolution, Indeed...'_

She moved away from the balcony quickly, returning to the empty security of her apartment. When she slid open the glass doors, the warm air flooding out caused her body to finally quiver in realization to how cold the night truly was. Evey curled upon her massive bed, leaving the thick quilt beneath her chilled body as she, again, lost herself within thought.

"_You really don't suit this era, do you, V?" Evey's voice sounded from the stairs. V had glanced up over his book, the fawkes mask tilting in silent confusion to her statement. Again she'd caught him seated on the floor of his workout area, his back against the wall to the small library, lost within the pages of another book. The entire lower area was stripped of lighting, only a few candles dimly lighting the floor. V sat between two candles, using their light to read, while enjoying the calm darkness about him. Leaning against the wall by the stairs, she cocked her own head to mimic that of his masks. "A gallery of art, the books, the music." She began, her stare seeming to be unknowingly searching him._

"_I'm sorry?" His voice replied in confusion, and Evey laughed quietly to herself before continuing. _

"_The jukebox, the dancing-" _

"_Don't you dance, as well, Evey?" V interrupted, clearly not catching the reason behind her statements. Softly, he closed his book around his index finger, keeping the page carefully while fully averting his attention to the blonde leaned against the wall before him. _

"_I do, but adding to that you have your swords, your...gadgets. Your quotes for cherished movies and plays…your dialect is odd." She seemed to pause, and V cocked his head again. _

"_I'm afraid I'm not following this, dear Evey." V neatly folded his hands in his lap now, the mask staring back at Evey with its wide grin. _

"_The cooking. And chivalry." She noted, and a short laugh escaped him. _

"_Chivalry?" He asked with a nearly mocking tone, mask tilting slightly again._

"_You know men aren't like that…not anymore." but instead of a reply, V slowly opened his book. Silence lingered for a moment, and believing her to be done, he returned to reading the scarlet book, moving it slightly to readjust it to the dim lighting. "I didn't mean to offend you, V." _

"_I'm not sure if it was an insult or not. Should I feel offence?" V questioned, his mask not lifting from the pages of his book. _

"_Well, no" She delayed for a moment, moving further into the room._

"_Every rose has its thorns, Evey. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable." He stated casually, his 'face' still hidden behind the book._

"_I don't think its that bad." She frowned, lowering herself to a squat close to him. He laid his book upon his lap again, staring back up at Evey. 'Hm,' A noise in the back of his throat the only response given., Evey sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "Do you enjoy being different from them?" _

"_I'm afraid I have missed the reason for this conversation, Evey." She was silent for a moment, before her shoulders shrugged lazily. "I hold no regrets to the path I've taken." V had nodded slightly and returned his attention to his book for the second time, and before he'd even realized it, Evey had vanished up the stairway. _

Evey laughed shortly to herself, now finding amusement in the awkward moment in the workout area of the lower Shadow Gallery. Shaking her head slightly, Evey pulled a pillow against her body, her eyelids slowly becoming heavy. After short minutes of snuggling into the feathery pillow, Evey had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-_Beep, beep, beep_-, Evey groaned softly, nose scrunching as the high-pitched beeping slowly pulled her back to reality. –_Beep, beep, beep_-, the sound continued, and she rolled over in her bed quickly to silence it. A hand swung forward, knuckles first smacking the front of the clock before a fist loudly found the snooze button, and the room fell silent. Bringing her hands to her face, Evey grumbled softly to herself. Sitting herself up, a quiet yawn escaped her as she swung her feet off her bed. Her body delayed, drowsy eyes still scanning over the empty room as she slowly began to mentally awaken herself. The morning of her first 'normal' day had arrived, since her meeting with V, and rummaging through her drawers, Evey prepared for the first day of her new 'normal' job. After gathering up clean clothes, she headed towards the bathroom to clean up for the day, shedding herself of most of her clothing during the short walk to the bathroom. She wasn't sure what to truly expect at this new job she'd chosen, she only hoped for a homelier job. 'Safe, quiet, and simple. How hard can this be, really? Its just kids.' She'd told herself on the drive to work.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A week had now passed since V's death, and though it was only her third day at work she'd adjusted perfectly. "I'll be picking him up around 5:30, alright?"

"Its no problem. Have a great day, Mrs. Leon." Evey smiled warmly, taking the screaming three year old into her arms. "Aww, come on, Henry. No more tears." She cooed softly as she took him into the backroom. Sitting the blonde boy onto the wooden rocking horse, he immediately calmed down.

"Evey, dear, Amanda had another accident." A short, plump woman called out, waving Evey over.

"I'll take care of it," Evey managed a smile, taking the small hand of a brunette child. "Her mother left a change of clothes."

"Evey," The stout woman beckoned again, a smile pulling back the wrinkles upon her forehead. Glancing over her shoulder to flash another warm smile, Evey quickly noted another young girl beside the old woman, her skinny knees pushed together and tiny hands squeezed between her legs. "Could you take Emily to the lu, as well?"

Clearly, it was not the job of Evey's dreams, and not what she expected when accepting. It wasn't so quiet & it wasn't so simple; but it was homely. And even though being attacked by a mob of thirty children during snack-time was a challenge, the work was still safe. She was hugged, cuddled, smacked, cried on and spat on, yet began loving it more and more each day that passed. And once discovering how _not_ alone she was, though they were mere children, Evey dreaded returning to her empty flat.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

With a heavy sigh, Evey flung her keys onto the wooden table near the door, delaying only a moment to kick off her sandals. As though part of a nightly ritual, Evey moved to the balcony. Leaning against her elbows upon the cold metal railing, wearily watching the city streets below. Her brown eyes couldn't help but wander towards the familiar alleyway of winding cement walls, where hidden below was a home she'd give anything to see again. But every attempt to return had failed as the closer she'd gotten, the more her heart pleaded for her to stop. The reason she missed the Shadow Gallery was gone, and finding it empty would not satisfy her longing, Perhaps loneliness was hidden behind her reasons, but Evey lived without forcing herself to admit that V was dead. He wasn't hidden away in the Gallery, waiting for the perfect moment to come for her, and she could not will herself to learn. Her eyes, however, would not turn away from the alley they once walked, until tears blurred her vision and Evey pushed herself away from the railing. With fingers lightly brushing the evidence of tears from her cheeks, Evey threw herself onto her white sofa to gaze without expression into a blank television.

Evey awoke the next morning to find herself, still, coiled upon the sofa. Taking in a sharp gasp, she raced into the kitchen for the clock. '9:08', she repeated in her head, "Shit!" She squealed aloud, bare feet skidding across the soft carpet when she glided into her bedroom to search for clean clothes. Grabbing her sandals and keys as she hurried past, Evey stumbled clumsily to hurry out the door.

"I'm so-,"Evey tried to catch her breath, placing a hand upon her heaving chest. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cane." She rasped breathlessly. The old woman just laughed at Evey's pants, shaking her head.

"Its fine, Evey. The children are doing fine." Mrs. Cane patted Evey's bare head with a wrinkled hand. "Except for Henry. I can't seem to get him to calm down." and Evey finally returned the warm smile, following her into the backroom.

Settling the weeping boy onto her hip, Evey sighed a last apology. "I _am_ sorry." Mrs. Cane waved off her words before vanishing behind the swinging wooden door to return to the front desk. Seating herself upon the plastic toy box with a smile, the nine children seemed to gather around her. "Now, what story shall we read today?" Evey asked quietly, laughing when three of the kids squealed in delight.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Evey, its 2:00. You should be on your break already." Mrs. Cane's head emerged from the partially opened door. Evey shifted her weight, slowly rising from the rocking chair with Henry fast asleep in her arms. "Just settling them down." Evey replied softly, bending over to lay the boy upon a small blanket.

"Just git." Mrs. Cane pretended to scowl, and Evey exchanged another smile with her.

Pulling her black jacket over her arms, Evey cast one last glance across the room. "I wont be long." She promised as the stout lady pushed her through the swinging door.

Mrs. Cane gave a short wave before the door swung shut. Evey left 'Tiny Tykes' behind, strolling down the streets as her mind debated the days lunch. Glancing in the blue newspaper box quickly, Evey's thin body halted to a stop. ' _Terrorist Fawkes mask found in ruins of subway_', the headlines brought a frown to her thin lips. Dropping a coin within the machine, she retrieved the paper to continue her reading. '_No body has yet been discovered, but officials are still in the process of searching the remains of the tunnel before further notice is giving on the status of the terrorist, V_.' The short article succeeded in disturbing Evey's mind, the unnerved woman staring ahead blankly. She slowly rolled up the newspaper, trying to force those thoughts aside to refocus upon her choices of lunch.

Lips pursed together tightly, Evey continued to search the small shops in debate. Arms pulling her short jacket tighter around her emaciated body, Evey gave a feeble attempt to still the shivers coursing through her muscles. "Ms. Evey" A lively voice beckoned, drawing her attention across the slow-paced street. With a quick smile, she made her way across the road towards the Asian male. "Kye!" She exclaimed when reaching the narrow sidewalk. "I haven't seen you in.."

"Ages, I know. You went scurrying off with that," He hesitated in his choice for words, leaning against the bricks of the small Asian Restaurant. Exhaling a thin cloud of smoke, he smirked upon finishing his statement "Man."

Evey's brown eyes stared warmly, but her smile began to falter upon the mention of her fallen companion. "You're looking well." She nodded simply. With a light chuckle, Kye tossed his cigarette to the sidewalk. Stepping firmly upon the red embers, he ground the cigarette into the concrete. "Come on." He pushed open the glass door, expression void from his face as his arm held it open for Evey. Tilting her head back to examine the glowing sign above the door, she gave a soft mumble of approval.

"Will this be quick?" She asked mindlessly, loosening her jacket as the warmth within the restaurant engulfed her.

"I'll do my best." Kye smiled faintly, leading her towards the back and patting a table gently. Sliding into the booth, she wiggled the black jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall behind her to rest between herself and the seat. Upon removing his own oversized jacket, a dark hand found her baldhead, rubbing it roughly as though ruffling nonexistent hair.

He just smiled in silence as he smooth out his white apron, and Evey was grateful Kye disregarded questions. "What'll it be, Evey?"

**-- -- -- -- --**

**So there you have it…No, V hasn't appeared yet. Have patience! It's not his turn yet ;)**

**So, I've done it! I cleaned up the 'before's and fixed the layout for dialog :) Hope this flows much more smoothly!**


	2. Voila

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, Oriental :) As always…you rock! **

**Disclaimer: Tra-la-la…V for Vendetta isn't mine. Don't claim it. **

**- - - - - - -**

Shutting the door to her flat quietly, Evey kicked her sandals off with a heavy sigh. "Home sweet home." She grumbled negatively, exhausted body collapsing upon her white couch. Sprawled out on her back, her bare feet hung over the arm of the couch. Evey watched her wiggling toes dully, carefully keeping her gaze away from the glass doors of the balcony. She fought against the constant temptation, sparing herself the lonely ritual that constantly ended her evenings with no reward but bitter tears.

A heavy breath brushed past her lips as she crushed a pillow to her chest.

"Not tonight. Sorry, V." Evey whispered wearily, staring blankly at the creases of the ceiling. Once curled upon her small bed, she allowed her eyelids to slowly close. If only for that one night, Evey Hammond fell into a slumber without tears and painful regrets. But even while sleeping, her mind could not escape the memories of November 5th, no matter how she pleaded to forget.

The dreams came to her in rapid movements, flashes of random memories racing within her mind.

"_Viola! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran." V's voice poured out smoothly as the masked man stroke a crimson V across the bricks. _

"_A revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having." His massive frame bowed elegantly before her. _

_A small torn paper was pushed through the small hole in the walls of Evey's cell. She reached for it desperately, bruised and dirty fingers hastily unraveling the small note._

"_Would you like to?" V asked her, light excitement detectable even behind the mask. "Does it have a happy ending?" She whispered._

_He tightly gripped her wrists, a mournful sigh escaping him. "Evey, please. There is a face beneath this mask, but it's not me." _

"_You tortured me," Evey cried out. He held her body tightly, lowering to his knees with her. "Why?"_

"_By itself, a symbol is meaningless, but with enough people…blowing up a building can change the world."_

"_I don't want you to die.." Tears fell from hers eyes as she stared down at V._

_She rested her head against his chest, smiling faintly to herself as they danced within the darkness of the gallery._

"_So let me finish by saying," V turned towards Evey, resting one hand behind his back, "that it's my very good honor to meet you." A gloved hand reached out, hovering beforee Evey to help her to her feet._

_A loud explosion was sounded. Sobbing, Evey fell to her knees with her arms wrapped around her stomach. _

"_And you may call me V."_

Evey groaned softly, brows pressing together before her eyelids slowly parted. She'd avoided staring over the empty city, ignored the hidden winding tunnels, to spare herself one night of memories. She had failed greatly, and upon her sleep broken by unnerving memories, Evey slowly sat up. She moved towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony, but she withdrew in mid step and turned back towards the messy bed. The thoughts of resting raising an unpleasant moan from her throat. Looking over her shoulder towards the balcony, her mind wavered between both predicaments. Neither seemed likely to bring Evey's mind at ease.

"Bloody hell." She grumbled in annoyance, complying in the urges to settle upon the balcony. "Fine." With the doors pulled open slowly, and the cold winds rushed into her flat. Evey settled against the chilled railing, her body trembling only for a short moment as she searched for the hidden underground tunnels. She stared into the shadows, quickly finding the alleyway. As the winds whipped at her bare arms and face mercilessly, Evey's body slowly became numb to the cold. Thoughts wound up, as though carried by the evenings winds, she became oblivious to her surroundings as she dwelled within curiosity of the mornings headlines. '_No body, so is he alive?_' Evey instantly cringed at the thoughts, as though she'd betrayed her own mind. '_No_,' She hissed within, '_You saw it. You were there when.._ ' Her eyes closed quickly, trying to force away the image. "God, don't do this." She pleaded aloud with herself. Once she forced her eyes opened, she willed herself to keep them away from the alley. Merely gazing down at the streets below, Evey continued to battle with herself over logic or consolation. '_I do miss you. I miss you so much,_' Her thoughts wound, the nightly tears surfacing in her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she pushed away from the railing. '_I want to go there. I want to see you.._' Despite the hatred for her own tears, she allowed them to fall freely down her cheeks. '_Go look. Just to see if he's there._' She flinched again, one eye closing as the very thought brought insipid pain. Leaning back against the railing, her eyes traveled towards the dark alley. '_He won't be there. It'll only hurt to see he's gone_.' Slowly, tensed muscles began to relax as she contradicted her heart. '_Still…I know he's gone. I'm expecting the Shadow Gallery to be empty. I can go_…' She tried to rationalize with herself, '_It can't hurt worse when I **know** he's not there_.' An audible whimper left Evey as she straightened her posture. _'It can't hurt worse. I know what to expect._' She repeated to herself, strengthening her decision. Slamming the balcony door behind her, Evey rushed through her flat before giving herself the chance the change her mind. Grabbing nothing but the black jacket hanging near the front door, Evey raced down the empty streets barefoot. A long nightshirt protected only her thighs as the winds stung at her exposed legs while she ran. She continued to mentally prepare herself for the gallery; to find it empty. Rooms where she and V once accompanied now vacant. She tried to steady her heart, fighting every hope that dared to linger within. _'He's dead_' Evey frowned at her thoughts, but slowly found acceptance in V's status. Slowly descending the stairway, her eyes traced over the gallery. It was as empty and quiet as she'd believed, nothing gracing the gallery but its many paintings and random books scattered throughout the many rooms. A single tear ran down her left cheek, and she hastily brushed aside the evidence of disappointment. "See?" She whispered aloud, failing an attempted a chuckle as it was overpowered by a near sob. Evey's fingered traced the back of the couch as she moved around quietly, bare feet nearly tiptoeing around the gallery as though she were trespassing. She tried to smile, not fighting the memories she often wished to push aside, and ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest with each nod of how correct she was. "Empty." She stated when moving down the hall. Evey glanced into the vacant bathroom, and found herself delaying by V's door. 'Just go,' She urged herself ' _Its empty. You know its empty._' Breathing a quiet sigh, she gripped the silver handle gently as she closed her eyes. 'Empty' She gritted her teeth as she turned the handle. No matter her reassurance, her hearts pounded heavily in her chest as she slowly pushed the door open. Releasing the handle, she forced her eyes open. Empty.

She forced another smile, blinking away the tears that clouded her vision. Softly, she pulled the door shut. Palms pressed against the wood, Evey smile twisted into a frown. Teeth grinding, she pushed away from the door in anger. He wasn't there. Moving away from V's room, she threw her own door open in frustration. '_Just get out. He's gone_.' but thoughts melted into words. "Why cant I just leave?!" An audible cry escaped her when she pushed open the door to her old bedroom. She went to gasp, but her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment even her heart stilled. Evey worked so hard in preparing herself; trying to convince herself that he was truly dead. She refused to allow 'What if…'s

She expected to find an empty gallery, and emotions were caught completely off guard at the cloaked man sitting comfortably upon the floor of her bedroom. All hopes pushed aside to lessen the pain; there was nothing for Evey to fall upon when she was wrong. "V?" She whimpered hoarsely, falling against the doorframe.

**-- -- -- -- -- **

**Cliffhanger, indeed. But I feel it's a reasonable place to pause.**

**As always…your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Sour or sweet.**


	3. All outta faith

**A/N: Heres chapter three. Taa-daa.**

**Disclaimer: V n Evey, and anyone else you can recall, don't belong to me. Or anyone here on this site…but we sure do wish, don't we?**

Evey had to grip the doorway tightly, her legs threatening to give away beneath her. The mask turned up sharply, the scarlet book slipping from his hands. Arms wounds around her stomach, Evey collapsed to her knees weakly. Her heartbeat quickened - the heavy thumping feeling as though it could rip through her chest. The cloaked mans breath held, no words exchanged as he watched Evey Hammond fight back tears. Shaking her shaved head, Evey closed to eyes tightly as though she were forcing the image from her mind. "You're dead." She whispered, her voice trembling barely heard. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, V slowly stepped towards her without words. With her head still lowered, Evey opened her eyes to find two socked feet before her. With a muffled laugh, she lifted her head to look up at him. Eyes meeting the porcelain Fawkes mask, another pained sound slipped past her lips.

He knelt down before her as Evey bit at her lower lip as she tried to control the lips quivering. Her head lowered again, keeping her eyes from looking back at him. But, as she silently forced herself to look away, a gloved hand gently cupped her chin to lift her face. His thumb carefully wiped away her tears, the only consolation he had to offer. Violently, she slapped his hand away with gritted teeth. V withdrew his hand immediately, sighing as Evey shuffled across the floor in a backwards position until she found herself within the hallway, back pressed against the beige wall. "Evey." His deep voice softly called. Evey pulled her knees to her chest, teary eyes glaring coldly towards V. Slumping back in his position, he sat against the back of his heels. She shook her head again, roughly wiping the tears from her cheeks. They both held their silence, neither daring to be the next to speak. Long minutes passed as the two both stared at the floor wordlessly, lost in embarrassment. Inhaling shakily, Evey looked back up at him.

"You just left me." She whispered.

"I didn't want to, Evey." He replied quietly, shifting his weight to lean towards the door.

"You're alive?" Evey asked with disbelief, honey brown eyes searching his body. V found himself without a response, kneeling there on the floor with a loss of words. "You've been here all this time...and you didn't even come for me?" She questioned aloud.

"I couldn't." V began to explain, but became silent when she shook her head at him.

"You never even told me. I thought you were dead." Her voice cracked, body rocking back & forth as she fought to find composure.

"Try to understand, Evey." His body slumped; hidden eyes staring back her sadly.

"I don't!" She cried, more tears pooling from her brown eyes. "I thought…you.." She pressed a hand over her mouth, shoulders trembling as she tried to suppress her sobs.

He, again, found no words and sat in silence with a heavy sigh.

"You never came for me." Evey's voice broke to a dull whisper. Despite the helplessness V felt within this moment, and the longing to crawl over to Evey and pull her into his arms, he would never allow such degrading posture. "I thought you were dead." She whined quietly, the swaying of her body continuing.

Rising to his feet, he moved towards her quickly now. "I know." He replied simply, extending a hand towards her. Evey refused his hand, though she did force herself to rise.

"…You know." She repeated with a blank expression, clenching her small hands into fists.

"I am sorry if it pained you, Evey." V let his hands fall to his sides.

"Bastard!" Her shout echoed throughout the gallery, a hand harshly striking the side of the white mask. V's face turned slightly, though the mask protected him from the sting of her hand. She cringed upon striking him, attempting to shake away the burning sensation upon her fingers.

"Careful." His soft voice answered tenderly. Taking her hand with his own, his gloved fingers caressed her palm slowly.

She hissed out a single "Don't", pushing herself against the wall away from him. He counteracted her movements, taking a step forward with each of her attempts to move away. He reached for her hand slowly, but she slid along the wall to remain out of reach. "Don't you touch me." Evey wept, winding her arms back around her stomach.

"Forgive me, Evey." V murmured soothingly, drawing closing to her with each stride.

Evey tried to pull away when his hands gripped her shoulders, but her struggles failed as V captured her within his arms. "Don't touch me." She repeated through gritted teeth, weakening when he tightened his arms around her. He simply ignored her words, resting the chin of his mask upon her bare head. Burying her face against his vest, her fingers tightly gripped his silver sleeves. As his arms had wound around Evey, her exact apparel became all but unnoticed. A bare leg pushing against his own, as she remained locked within his grasp, he fought to regain the breath caught within his chest. Releasing it slowly - it appeared nothing more a gentle sigh. While he tried to steady his thoughts in comforting Evey, she showed no concern for her shivering body. "You should be dead." The fabric muffled her whisper as she nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes tightly to contain her tears.

"That is correct." His arms tightened, pressing her full body against him.

"You're alive." She vacuously rambled.

"Your powers of observation have yet to fail you." V chuckled softly. Evey groaned quietly, hands pushing with little pressure at his chest.

"This doesn't make it okay. You left me there alone." Her voice remained a soft whisper as Evey stepped back. His arms loosened slightly to allow her little room, but they did not release her thin body completely.

"No actions or words will justify your hurt, Evey," His mask rose from her head as he allowed her one last step away from him. "I feel regret in hurting you by leaving, but I will not lament for the actions I chose after." One arm released her waist, but Evey did not increase the space between them. She lowered her eyes again, unwilling to look up and meet the imperishable grin of V's mask.

"Why didn't you come?" She finally asked, pushing his arm off her waist.

"I must be cruel, only to be kind. Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind." He quoted simply. While, for a moment, she nearly smiled at the sound of his voice, pleasant memories nearly stirred by his style of quotation, Evey quickly found herself aggravated, as well.

"You're in denial if you truly believe you're actions benefited me. Nothing _kind_ came from being deserted."

"I did not desert you, Evey. I gave you freedom," V's hands captured her shoulders to keep Evey from backing away from him. She scowled at his words, her nose wrinkling for a short second as she glared up at ivory mask.

'_Bullocks_,' she snickered within, '_even you don't have freedom._'

"There is a revolution upon London. Because I let you go, you became part of it." His faint smile was hidden beneath the porcelain disguise.

"I chose the only thing left. I didn't want to be part of any of this," She exclaimed, extending her arms. "All I _had_ wanted died for a damn revolution I care nothing about." Her eyes compressed to slits.

"You had spun a beautiful web of manipulation, Evey Hammond. Even I was misled by your words while you completed what I had begun."

Evey laughed quietly, her soft chuckles edging mockery as she pulled away completely. "I wasn't lying to them. They chose what path they wanted, but _I _wasn't the one who gave it to them."

"You did not create the idea, but you gave it life." V had sighed, stepping towards her. With his approach, she again withdrew to increase the same distance between them. She looked away, stray tears still trickling down her pale cheeks. A gloved hand reached for her face, and again she had slapped it aside while keeping her gaze away from him. "Why, Evey, are you shedding these tears?" His voice remained a soft murmur. Evey groaned, turning her teary eyes back towards his mask. Bottom lip threatening to quiver, she gently clamped her teeth upon it and bowed her head in silence. "Evey." V simply called out, managing to capture one of her hands within his own.

"How did you do it?" She whispered, her eyes still lowered to the floor. "How did you simply push me from your mind, and live as though I made no difference?" When his hand gripped hers tighter, she went to pull away from him. Refusing to release her, V had finally regained Evey's gaze, however mournful and angry it was.

"Come." V insisted gently, pulling her towards him. Evey's leg muscles tightened as she fought against his tug, steadying her feet against the floor as she tried to pull back.

"Let go of me." She bared her teeth, nose scrunching as she sniffled once.

He laughed softly, tugging at her gently one last time. Again she pulled back, and he sighed sadly at the response. "You're trembling." He stated dully, eyes breaking their gaze as they looked over her body. Turning away from her, V cleared his throat nervously and Evey looked down at her own body. Gasping, her free arm immediately crossed over her bosom as the blood rushed to her face. Her bare legs pressed together as she stood there, Evey whimpered softly in embarrassment, trying to hide herself beneath her short jacket.

"Come." He repeated, keeping his eyes turned away from her as he led her from hall and towards his bedroom. When he tightened the grip on her hand, his free hand pushed the door open quickly. Evey held her breath, confusion and nervousness sweeping through her when she was pulled within the dark bedroom. Releasing her hand, V left her near the door and seemed to vanish with the shadows of the room. Her other hand now grabbed her jacket pulling it around her tightly. There was a shuffling in the darkness, and a heavy fabric fell across her shoulders. Evey jumped slightly, but slowly her muscles relaxed as V stepped in front of her, tying two strings loosely to secure the cape around her. "There." The mask nodded as his hands smoothed the cloth over her arms.

With a twitch at the tips of her lips, Evey pulled the black cape around herself tightly.

"…Thanks."

**And there's chapter three. I know it might feel like this is going slow…but I enjoy its pace. I'm trying not to rush this. **

**Now the first three chapters are officially cleaned up! . Let me know if more adjustments need to be made.**


	4. Words run dry

**hapter 4, chapter 4! This is exciting for me )**

**Sorry it took awhile…I was having issues uploading this. Chapter 5 (which is actually the second half of this chapter), is already typed out and edited.**

**But im saving it. A few days – a week at the very best. And a week after that comes chapter 6. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Truly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. I wish I could own something as amazing at V for Vendetta. But I don't. I only own the effort I put into the ideas you'll get to read. Oh boy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Evey and V sat silently upon the couch, both propped on opposite sides. They stared intently at the telly, despite only a blank screen lingering there.

His fingers drummed quietly at his knee, drawing Evey's attention for a short moment. She glanced to his knee before quickly turning away and snuggling into the leather cape that concealed her thin nightgown. Crossing her legs with a heavy sigh, Evey stared tiredly into the blank screen. Hearing her sigh, V's attention was now drawn to her. The cape covered her thighs carefully, but the remainder of her bare legs forced him to quickly avert his eyes back towards the television.

More silent minutes fell upon them, but finally it was broken by Evey shifting her weight uneasily. "Well, this is awkward." She openly stated, and V managed a soft chuckle. When her weight varied, Evey's legs were tucked beneath her, allowing the cape to completely blanket her small frame. As silence slowly began to reform, aggravation was rising within Evey. She pulled out her wrist from beneath the cape, glancing down at her watch. V's mask turned towards her quickly, but no words were exchanged. Evey glanced back at him, staring into the dark slits that concealed his eyes, waiting quietly. And waiting. Further annoyed by his lack of words, she looked back at the television. When her eyes narrowed, and tears beginning to water within them, V tilted his head slightly. "You've nothing to say." She grumbled, keeping her eyes locked with the empty television.

"No." He replied simply, cupping his hands on his lap.

Evey lowered her head with a forced smile, an attempted chuckle melting with that of a sob. "That's funny." Evey whispered, pulling the cape tighter around herself. The drop of his chest indicated a soft sigh escaping him, but his breath remained silent.

"This was not the reunion I hoped for, Evey." V managed, and another strained laugh sounded from Evey.

"You hoped for none." Was a barely audible whisper, Evey fighting for composure and control over the building frustration.

"I can find no words for this situation." He admitted quietly, and Evey turned her head towards him slightly.

"So the poet is without words?" She mocked coldly. V's mask continued to stare, and again no words left him. "What good does it do in saying nothing?" Evey scolded, and was confused to hear another short chuckle to leave V. "You aren't amusing." She informed him bitterly.

"The mouth keeps silent to hear the heart speak."1 V replied, soft voice involuntarily weakening her anger. She rose from the couch, tightly gripping the fabric upon the air as her other hand held the cape around her.

"You would've never come, would you? It wasn't a matter of _time_." Evey frowned sadly, stepping away from the couch. "I could've sat there for years, and you'd never come for me." Though she tried to fool him with her smile, she refused their eyes to meet; afraid the sharp pains she felt within could be reflected.

"No." He whispered back, and Evey nodded slightly. He admitted it to her clearly: He had no intentions of ever seeing her after the Fifth. Her forced smile only saddened him further, and he pushed away from the couch to move closer. Evey backed towards the lift, brushing away the tears that began to collect upon the linings of her brown eyes.

When she opened the lifts metal doors, V quickened his pace. "Don't leave like this." Her eyes met his, narrowing coldly as she backed into the elevator. "Evey, I find myself lost." He whispered. A chuckle was pushed from her lungs and she leaned against a wall within the lift.

"Yet you always knew where to find _me_." Evey contradicted.

"Its okay," she whispered, forcing the smile back to her face. "At least I know not to wait for you anymore." Her hand on the door lingered for a second longer, but V had no response. His body was motionless as she pulled the doors shut. A gloved hand rested against the cold metal, the grinding of his teeth in unison with the grinding of the lift. He pushed away from it with a growl, storming off into the darkness of the gallery as anger stirred within him.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

"Don't forget to wash your hands, Emily." Evey smiled, hoisting the small girl into the air and resting her against Evey's propped knee. The young girl reached over the counter, stretching out her arms and turning on the faucet. "Good job!" Evey praised her lovingly; setting her back upon her feet and helping her dry her small hands. When they reentered the back playroom, Mrs. Cane hurried towards Evey.

"Evey, dear, I have an interview to get to. Think you can handle them for twenty minutes?" The stout lady smiled, pulling on her jacket in mid-sentence.

"That's fine. They're about to get their snacks now, so they'll be occupied for awhile." Evey winked quickly. Waving as the old woman hurried out the door, Evey turned her attention back to the kids. "Okay! Everybody get around the blanket." She called sweetly, directing random children towards the large red cloth.

"But I'm not tired, Ms. Evey." A small blonde whined.

"Well that's good, April. Because we're having snacks." Evey laughed softly, sitting April at the edge of the blanket. "Now who wants milk?" Evey asked as she pulled open the small fridge and brought out a crate of milk cartons.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As she sun beginning setting beneath London, vacant streets darkening, Evey Hammond made her way into a small salon. Embarrassment brought scarlet coloration to her cheeks as she tossed a curly, strawberry blonde wig onto the counter. "Evey," The man behind the counter smiled warmly, bagging the hairpiece without a comment. "How've you been?"

She returned the smile, offering a small shrug of her shoulders. "Better days. Months." Evey attempted a chuckle, and his smile broadened.

"Well, how was my Emily today?" He asked proudly as they exchanged payment for the wig.

"She's doing wonderful with her restroom breaks."

"That's my girl." He beamed before leaning over, waving silently to another customer that came through the door. "Take care, Evey."

Three days had passed since Evey's reunion with V, but even after seeing him nothing had changed. Evey never saw him, and except for occasional arguments in the newspapers on whether or not he lived, Evey rarely heard his name mentioned. She tried to forget their meeting, and the longer she avoided thoughts on him, the more her life seemed to fall into place.

"He'll make potty-trainin' easier for Henry." Mrs.Cane giggled through the telephone, "And hes an absolute doll, really."

Evey laughed quietly, leaning against the fridge as she listened to Mrs.Cane. "He starts tomorrow?" Evey asked through a sigh.

"He does. I'm going to need you to come early tomorrow, help him get used to the kids." Her words came out mumbled, but it was easy for Evey to follow.

"Right," She fumbled through her cabinets, pushing aside cans and small boxes of food until finally pulling out the cake mix. "Found you." Evey grinned.

"Found who?"

Evey set the mix on the counter, shifting the phone to her other ear. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Cane." She chuckled.

"Lets see," Evey mumbled to herself, staring at the box with perked lips as she read the needed ingredients. "Eggs, flour," She whispered to herself, "Vegetable oil." She returned to her cupboards, pulling out the cans as she searched for the oil. "Damn." Evey grumbled, sitting back on her heels. For minutes she sat on the floor, still searching through the cabinets with sighs. _'No oil. Fine.'_ Moving her attention to her refrigerator, she removed the carton of eggs carefully and set them on the counter. Pulling out a stick of butter, she shoulders shrugged as she stared at it. '_Close enough.'_

Cutting the butter into thin slices, she poured cups of water into a bowl with them. "Oil." She nodded contently before pouring the cake mix into the mixing bowl.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Good…lord," Mrs.Cane grimaced, taking the pan from Evey. "What is it?"

"It was supposed to be a cake." Evey sighed, pulling off her black jacket.

"It looks like," The old woman hesitated before smiling weakly. "Its…wonderful, Evey. Thank you."

"I figured we could at least feed it to the kids. They'll eat anything." Evey shrugged, taking the pan of brown mush from her hands.

"Put it in the fridge. We don't want to…spoil their appetites so early." Mrs.Cane, chuckling sadly, patted Evey's head. "Like the new look."

Evey readjusted her wig with a forced smile, "Just a bit of change, I suppose." She mumbled before vanishing into the back. As the bell upon the front door jingled softly, Evey returned to the front desk. Mrs.Cane pushed her from behind the desk, towards a tall, rather robust man that stood by the door with a sheepish smile.

"You must be Evey," He extended his hand, "Heard a lot about you."

Shaking his hand, Evey tried to return the smile. "Well, that can't be too good." She pulled her hand back, fidgeting with a fake blonde curl that fell across her face.

"Could you take Mark to the back? Show him where we keep everything, let him meet the early birds." Mrs.Cane asked, and Evey nodded slightly.

"Of course. Such a _far_ journey." Evey rolled her eyes with a smile, opening the back door. "Don't loose me." Mark's green eyes scrunched with his face when he smiled, following closely behind. "To celebrate this triumph," Evey giggled, closing the door behind them, "Would you like some cake?"

"I love cake!" Mark exclaimed loudly as Evey reached into the small fridge.

The short woman hurried to the back room, "Evey, No!" Mrs. Cane shouted frantically.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tying his brown trench coat tightly closed, Mark accompanied Evey on her walk home. "It wasn't _that_ bad," Evey argued, trying to keep a stern face as she lightly shoved him, "It was just _different_."

Mark laughed quietly at her words, slipping his hands into his pockets as they stood near her flat.

"If you could find a night, I'd love to cook for you." He smiled, trying to hold eye contact with her.

"Trying to get back at me already?" Evey giggled, looking towards her front door.

"I can cook, I promise you."

"Well I can, too." She exaggerated her frown, glaring at him playfully.

"Let me cook for you?" Mark asked, leaning on the black metal fence.

"One night." She smiled, backing up the short walkway. "See you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight, Evey." He waved as she closed the door.

Hurrying up the stairs and unlocking her apartments door, she sighed softly as she shut the door behind her. Tossing the keys onto the table, Evey unwound the purple scarf from her neck. As she moved towards the couch, she slipped off her black jacket and draped it across the sofas arm.

" - Has been discovered in the ruins. The search for the terrorist, Codename V, has finally come to an end." The redhead on the television announced, "And in further news, local-" Evey shut it off with a smirk before setting the remote on the small coffee table. '_Bloody idiots_'

Clearly, television wasn't the key in clearing her mind of V for the night, and every thought that lead to him only deepened her anger.

Moving into the kitchen, her brown eyes shifted towards the vase of old, dried out roses Mrs. Cane had given her on her first day of work.

_- Evey's fingers wound around the stem of a Scarlet Carson, parted carefully to avoid the small devilish thorns. "How do you keep them so beautiful, V?" She had asked, delicately lifting the rose from the thin, midnight blue vase. "Its obvious you care for them a lot. I've noticed." Her words continued, and Evey placed the blossoming petals beneath her nose, moaning softly as she inhaled the sweet aroma. _

_V stepped towards her, cupping his hands elegantly in front of him. _ "_Is it hard, V?" Evey asked, turning towards him with a smile. _

"_As of late, I've provided them little of the attentions they need." V replied softly. Slowly, he reached over and grasped the stem below the bud of the flower. Lifting it out of her fingers, V gently settled the rose back within its vase with the others. "I do not wish to give you a rose just yet, Evey." His muffled voice replied softly. _

"_Mm," Evey smiled again, "Only your victims?"_

_V gave no verbal response, the grinning mask simply staring back at her. _

"_Even for different circumstances?" Evey asked coyly, cocking her head slightly to mimic his own actions._

"_And the circumstances are..?" The mask did tilt, as Evey suspected, and she could almost feel the smile she believed he hid beneath his mask._

"_Anything," Her shoulders shrugged limply, "Not death." She chuckled lightly, and V's mask turned back towards the roses. _

"_The rose speaks of love silently, in a language only known to the heart" He whispered lightly, gloved fingers grazing the top of a scarlet carson. _

"_Death or love," V looked towards Evey again, "I do not think you are ready for any rose of mine, dear Evey." He bowed slightly before quickly taking his leave from the room._ –

Evey grabbed the dried up roses with a crooked mouth, tossing them into her trashcan beneath the sink. Rubbing the back of her neck, a soft groan rumbled within her throat. "You have to be joking." She mumbled aloud while gripping the countertop. She stomped out of the small kitchen, ripping her jacket off the arm of the sofa. '_I can't believe I'm doing this_.' Evey whispered within, sliding her arms through the black jacket before she grabbed her purple scarf.

Closing the door behind her and hurrying down the stairs, Evey released another sigh. "I must be out of my mind." She laughed pathetically when she stepped outside.

She walked at a fast pace down the dark streets, clutching the jacket around her body tightly. Misty breaths continued to cloud about her as she walked, leaving trails behind for short seconds until the mist dissolved. Evey's body shivered violently from the cold, trembling hands finally pulling open the doors to the lift.

Evey leaned against a wall as she slid the doors shut. Then her body was motionless, Evey trying to gather her thoughts. Battling with herself, Evey nearly pulled the doors back open. But with a groan, she took the lift without further complaint. Quietly stepping into the gallery, Evey was welcomed by a gentle whisper of music. A smile brightened her features, and Evey walked on her toes through the Shadow Gallery as she followed the music. She went through the living room and kitchen unnoticed, and leaned against the archway entrance. Staring into the small room, Evey's brown eyes watched V's body swaying serenely as his bare fingers danced gracefully along the keys of the grand piano. The piano was always there, but Evey had never seen V so much as glance towards it when she had stayed in the gallery.

So she watched with both surprise and admiration. Never had V failed to amaze Evey with talents. The more time she spent around V, the more abilities she'd discovered within him. Evey never tore her eyes away from him as she quietly slid the scarf off her neck with a loving smile.

The pace of the music V recreated, without so much a scrap of sheet-music before him, increased forcefully. Scarred fingers seemed to pound mercilessly upon the ivory keys. Evey frowned sadly, noticing how the passive song was now overwhelmed with a livid and wild temper. Suddenly doubting her previous judgment of coming, Evey took a silent step away from the open doorway and retreated. Hearing the soft footsteps echoing through the gallery, V's head shot up instantly. Throwing back the piano bench, V had ripped a small dagger off the wall near the entrance and raced through the gallery after the intruder.

Evey's footsteps echoed through the gallery, despite her concern for keeping unnoticed. Footsteps sounding within the kitchen reminded her of the lack of stealth, and she nervously pulled the lifts door half-open. She heard the familiar unsheathing of a blade, and slid through the small opening into the lift. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a glint of silver before a blade pierced into the metal near her face. Nothing more than a shriek sounded from Evey as she threw herself back. Sliding down the wall in the lift, her grasped her chest tightly in attempts to still the rapid beating of her heart. V approached the lift hastily; ripping the dagger from the iron doors before he pushed them aside. "Evey?"

Evey stared up at V in silence, fear still evident within her eyes as her chest continued its breathy heaves. All coloration had drained from her face, leaving a pale and wide-eyed woman staring back at him in shock. "God," She finally sighed out, slowly regaining her breath and rising back to her feet. The blade slipped from V's unclothed fingers, the tip of the dagger striking the stone floor before the wooden handle caused it to topple over.

"..Evey," V repeated, his hand sliding off the metal door. "What are you doing here?" She seemed to fidget nervously where she stood, her fingers tugging at her purple scarf, eyes wandering to the dagger that rested near his foot. V followed her gaze, glancing down at the knife before lifting his head to look back up at her. "Evey?"

Her brown eyes narrowed slightly, hands clenching and unclenching as she stood in silence. V scooped the blade off the ground quickly, clutching it loosely in a scarred hand, "Sneaking around here...isn't very wise, Evey." Evey's eyes rose to meet the black slits of the grinning mask.

"So you mean to kill me?" By the way she turned her eyes away and pressed slightly against the lifts wall, her troubles became rather obvious.

"Heavens no." He suddenly laughed. It only seemed to further unnerve her, the scarf slipping from her hands. V noted each little movement; her pawing at the cloth, it clumsily falling from her hands, and her body angling away from him slightly. "Evey." V tried to regain her attention when she glanced towards the dagger in his hand, "If I'd meant to, you'd not be standing."

"But...the knife.."

"A simple warning," V tossed the small dagger aside, the blade sliding across the floor before settling near the couch. "I hope I didn't frighten you."

Evey's eyebrows scrunched together tightly as she stared back at him.

…Not _frighten_ her?

"No…" She began rather quietly, "I was _terrified_. Scared me to death. What the hell were you doing?" Evey's voice seemed to darken with anger.

"My apologies." He extended an arm back as a silent invitation for her to exit the lift and come within the Gallery. "You were the last person I expected to catch _prowling_ about here." Evey ignored his invitation, though she did glance past him to look into the empty room. Her lips parted, and for a moment V expected another short scolding, but no words left her. "Are you alright?" The softness within his voice brought a heavy sigh from Evey, and her frown deepened.

"You're insane." She finally managed. Hidden beneath a mask, a smile formed upon his lips.

"Perhaps." Evey stared at him blankly; seeming to wait for a much longer response.

"You could've killed me." "Highly unlikely." He quickly replied.

"You threw a knife at my _head_." Evey spat back at him

"Door." V corrected, "I had no intention to-"

She quickly cut him off, taking one step forward. Which, surprisingly, he drew back from. "You could've missed."

"I never miss."

Evey only seemed to grunt in response, a quick breath forced from her nose before she hurried past him and strode into the Shadow Gallery. "Now," V lifted the purple scarf from the floor before following her into the gallery, "May I ask why you've come back?"

She pulled the scarf from his hands, careful not to let her gaze linger on the marred skin too long. "Are you asking me to leave already?"

"No. You're always welcome here."

Evey offered no response, the two standing near the couch with silence beginning to build between them uncomfortably. Heaving a short sigh, Evey slid her black jacket off her shoulders, and V instinctively reached out to assist. She unconsciously watched him gently tug the jacket into his arms. Innocent glances from sheer curiosity, but she knew the facts remained; V would find discomfort in catching her. And 'catch' her lingering eyes, he did. A small jerk of his hands as they fell to his sides was an evident clue he'd just noticed. As his fingers curled and uncurled slightly, Evey could tell he was struggling with the urge to simply hide them behind his back. She quickly looked away, clenching her teeth as she mentally scolded herself. "Well, no use in standing here. I'll go hang this," V quickly distanced himself from her, his back towards Evey as he hung the jacket upon a wooden hook "Would you care for some tea?" The cheery illusion was ineffective against Evey. She frowned sadly, moving into the kitchen mutely.

V came in behind her, but passed through the kitchen rather quickly and vanished into the next room. Evey lazily slid into a chair, propping an elbow upon the tables' surface until he reentered the kitchen. "Tea?" He'd offered a second time as he leaned over the stove.

"Yes, please." She finally replied, and V turned the kettle on to boil. As V turned around slowly, he offered poor attempts for conversation.

**- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -**

**Its an awkward place to stop. I know, believe me. I never found a good break for this chapter…and by the time I did, this chapter was over 8000 words long. I decided to break it in half. Anyway. **

**Review! They are very much loved :) **

**1) "The mouth keeps silent to hear the heart speak" - Alfred De Musset **


	5. Watching Me

**A/N: It was an awkward place to stop last time...But I didn't want one chapter to be 8000 words long. **

**Sorry for not giving out 'personal credit' to my reviewers in earlier chapters. Each and every review is taken into notice, and so far each has made me smile. Of course, I've responded to them all. **

**But heres a few reviewers I'll give extra notice: **

**Oriental Bunny – My companion! Thanks for reviewing these all over again :) You don't know all the support you've given me as I wrote this. Stick with me, ori! **

**Jack Hawksmore – I've cleaned this up a bit :-) Hope it's more to your liking!**

**Seducing Reason – Absolutely thrilled that you took time for my story Even more thrilled you did so when not even seeing the movie or reading the comics. I hope you see it sometime soon! Either one will blow you away.**

**Nikita – You really think so:) Well, I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: His 'bloody knives and fancy karate gimmicks' don't belong to me. A damn shame.**

**Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!**

**- - - - - -**

_V came in behind her, but passed through the kitchen rather quickly and vanished into the next room. Evey lazily slid into a chair, propping an elbow upon the tables' surface until he reentered the kitchen. "Tea?" He'd offered a second time as he leaned over the stove._

"_Yes, please." She finally replied, and V turned the kettle on to boil. As V turned around slowly, he offered poor attempts for conversation._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I trust you've been well?" He leaned against the counter, gloved fingers linking together infront of him. When Evey failed to respond, a sigh of defeat escaped him. "Forgive me, Evey, but shall this meeting go as poorly as the last?"

Evey's brown eyes rolled quickly befor they settled on the surface of the table. "It might." A short reply as she shifted in her seat, curling a leg beneath her.

"If that is the case," V took a seat across from her comfortably, "Will you be staying long enough to complete this discussion?"

Evey held her silence, resting her chin on her hand. V's mask tilted slightly as he watched her. "You seem tired."

Evey groaned at his words "It's late." The teapot then shrieked behind them, causing Evey to jump slightly. V pushed himself away from the chair, quickly lifting the teapot from the stove. Soft clanking of porcelain sounded as he settled a glass of warm tea before Evey. His sudden silence matched her own; the two sitting at the table across from one another with no further words to yet exchange.

Upon finishing her glass of tea, and declining V's offer for another, Evey's hands pushed against the table and slid her chair backwards. V mimicked her actions, quick upon his feet to follow. She smiled faintly befor striding into the conservatory. "I didn't recognize that song," Evey murmured as she leaned over the jukebox. V followed behind, standing near the piano as he watched in silence from a short distance. "What was it?" She asked, clicking the buttons of the machine gently as she acted as though his other talents were a mystery.

"You wont find it in there." His soft voice sounded from behind.

Evey's fingers rapped against the glass of the jukebox softly, "Hm." Finally deciding upon a different song, soft music began to fill the gallery once again. Evey turned about casually with an empty expression, "There will be others."

An uneasy pause between the two, until V eventually spoke up. "How long will you be staying?"

Evey vaguely shook her head, "Not long."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

V was silent, and again Evey hurried out of the room and left it to him to trail her. "What are you doing?" V questioned, watching in confusion as Evey knelt near a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Cooking." An arm pursued deeper within the cabinet.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not at all." She set the pan upon the stove gently befor strolling towards the refrigerator.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She heard V within his bewilderment, and Evey only smirked. Setting a carton of eggs onto the counter, She returned to her search for food. "Evey -" His words were cut off as he quickly caught a small stick of butter she tossed towards him.

"What goes good with butter?" Evey had asked, her voice muffled by the fridge.

"Butter?" His uncertainty only seemed to deepen, and Evey refrained from further explanations.

"Yes."

V set the butter near the eggs, watching Evey closely when she removed the milk from the refrigerator as well. "Might I ask what you're making?"

"Dinner, I guess." Her shoulders rose suddenly befor falling within a sluggish shrug.

"At this time of night?"

"What should we make?" She quickly asked, ignoring what had seemed to be a protest from V.

"Have you nothing in mind?" Again, she shook her head at him, and V chuckled softly to himself. Placing the eggs back into the fridge, V suggested the first quick meal to mind. "Pasta?" He offered, and Evey glared in refusal.

"Too simple."

"This will be a complex meal?" V inquired. She was silent, and a gloved hand held up the butter. "With eggs and butter?" Amusement was perceived from him, and Evey only glared in reply. Setting the butter back upon the counter, he turned towards Evey. "Why don't I make you some dinner, and later you can prepare any dessert you wish."

"I can cook." She argued back quietly.

"I do not doubt that, Evey. But I'm sure you'd be much better at delicacies than I."

Honey brown eyes narrowed stubbornly, but her silence proved for her to be debating the suggestion. Gloved hands gently gripped her shoulders, "Read a book, listen to some music." V's suggested, carefully turning her body around, "I'll make you something to eat."

With a slightly agitated sigh, Evey left the kitchen without further protest. As she flung herself onto the couch, V leaned in to watch her for a moment. She cast him a sideways glance, but silence hung in the air as she reached for a book. V vanished back into the kitchen, leaving Evey to her book.

Only minutes had passed until a seasoned aroma began to fill the Shadow Gallery. Evey shifted on the couch, inhaling deeply breath as the aroma coaxed her into sitting up. Just as her eyes shifted towards the arched doorway, V appeared. "Still here." Evey replied, collapsing back onto the couch. A smile formed beneath the mask that tipped forward slightly. A single word was whispered softly as he turned back into the kitchen, his voice so soft and muffled Evey wasn't able to distinguish it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nearly an hour had passed. Evey lost herself within the pages on her book, completely unaware of the masked man standing behind the couch, looking down at Evey in silence. Evey chewed on her bottom lip as she read, eyes saddening as she flipped another page. V's hands settled behind his back as he watch her, head tilting slightly as he watched a small smile curl her lips. The shift of the shadows looming over her caused Evey's body to jump slightly, the book slipping from her hands. "My apologies." V took a calm step backwards as Evey sat herself up.

"I didn't hear you come in." Evey replied quietly, picking her book off the floor.

"A good book?" He asked, and Evey just smiled in response. V extended his hand over the couch, which Evey immediately claimed. "Dinner is served." V squeezed her hand as she leapt over the couch.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Evey sat at the table, silence beginning to fill the warm room. A white plate was carefully set befor her, but her eyes had shifted immediately. "Bon appétit" He announced quietly. He'd seemed to catch her undivided attention, eyes following him back to the oven as he moved a pan to a back burner. Not one glance had been spared to the plate as she propped one elbow on the tables' surface. Leaning against the oven, V returned the unwavering gaze. "Please." A gloved hand was extended partially, motioning to her plate.

"You aren't hungry?"

"Not at the moment." He quickly retorted, drawing a sigh of defeat from Evey. Her brown eyes were finally lowered, glancing at the food he'd prepared for her. When her gaze had finally left him, V moved to the chair across from her.

Upon some diced mushrooms, and nestled beside asparagus shoots, was a rather large portion of steak. She lifted a fork to gently poke at the nearly two-inch thick meat. "Chateaubriand." V replied. Though his tone was simple, and though his face remained hidden behind the mask… when Evey glanced up at him – studied his posture, his satisfaction was evident.

"Shat…t – what?" A faint smile broke upon her features. V chuckled, offering no verbal reply.

Evey looked back down at her place, fingers tracing the maroon rimming of the dish. Her mood had clearly changed, his name nothing but a whisper on her lips. "V," She hesitated, lifting her head to look back at him. "When will it change?"

He seemed to linger in stillness, tongue silent at her remark.

Evey had learned not to dwell on her dislikes, and tried to ignore the awkward feeling of him sitting at the table while she ate. Just sitting. Through the many meals, Evey learned to adjust to the circumstances of his facade. Accepting the fact that his mask placed certain boundaries between them. After weeks with V, She'd learned to let discomfort slide, and allow his presence to be a comfort – and not a distraction. It had taken time…

_She looked down at the bowl of salad, smiling sympathetically. "Are you eating with me tonight?" She'd asked. V seemed to ignore the question as he sat before her, and Evey was unable to fight back her frown._

"_Is everything alright, Evey?" V asked, a suggestion of worry found within his voice._

"_I don't like that." She answered back dejectedly, keeping her gaze on the table._

"_Salad?" V had asked in confusion, his mask tipping slightly to the side._

"_You sitting there." Evey's replied, her gaze hardening into a glare._

"…_Should I move?"_

"_V." She spat back sharply. He sat back in his chair, allowing Evey her moment to seethe. "You should be able to eat at your own table."_

"_I'm not hungry." V replied simply as his hands fell into his lap_

"_You've never eaten here." She replied softly, though her hard stare seemed anything but calm._

"_That would be impossible, Evey." V's own frustration began to seep through the surface, darkening his voice._

"_I could go to my room…You could turn out the lights. I'm sure you didn't run off to eat when I wasn't here.."_

"_As true as this is my home, it has become yours as well." V began._

"_Unwillingly." Evey added on quietly, which drew a short chuckle from the masked man before her._

"_Indeed. But you're here now. And a lady should not be forced to eat in her chambers."_

"_You cook the meals, and you don't deserve to be able to sit here for supper?" Evey sighed out, her obstinate approach still unyielding._

"_Evey," V had sighed out softly, "That would be…uncomfortable." He watched as Evey stubbornly rolled her eyes and turned her head away. Silence began to wrap about them, nearly strangling any positive emotions that had once lingered within them. _

_With her eyes downcast to avoid V's unfaltering stare, Evey slid the bowl into the center of the table. "I'm not hungry tonight." V's own head lowered slightly in defeat before he offered a faint nod. _

"_Very well." Palms on the table, he pushed his chair back quickly. Evey watched in silence as he took the bowl of salad. "Eventually, you must eat." He'd mumbled quietly, but Evey remained soundless as she rose from her own chair._

"_Do not plan for ventures before finishing what's at hand."1 Evey shook her head, heading for the arched doorway in complete silence. "There's nothing I can do." V called out more sharply. Evey faintly glanced over her shoulder with a frown. "You know I cannot comply to your wishes."_

"_Fine." She whispered softly before slinking into the gallery and leaving V alone in the kitchen._

"Nevermind." Evey sighed, noticing V's silence as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Evey." She glanced up at him with a half smile before shrugging softly.

"It's fine." She forced the smile to stay on her lips as she stared down at the food. Lost within her thoughts, Evey hadn't noticed as V moved away from the table. Only as his shadow loomed over her did Evey look up at him.

A gloved hand gripped her shoulder softly. "What shall we make for the sweets?" V had asked softly, and Evey almost chuckled in response.

"About that…" Evey lowered her head with a guilty smile. "I don't know how to say this, V" His hand slid off her shoulder as he stared down at her warily. His silence was enough of a suggestion for Evey that she'd easily drawn him in. "Its tragic news." Evey leaned back in her chair to look up at his looming mask. "Why don't you sit down?" Evey had asked. V had flinched awkwardly as he stepped back before slipping into a chair.

"We're discussing desserts.." His hesitant tone almost broke Evey's serious frown.

"I'm afraid I just cant.." More hesitation, and slowly V's mask to tilt curiously. "Cook for you, I mean." She finished. Her smiles and followed chuckles softened V's nerves.

"You can't cook?" He asked, amusement lightening his tone. Evey's thin shoulders rolled forward as a lazy shrug. He rose from his chair, lightly gripping Evey's hand to guide her away from the table. "Well, we cant have that."

"We what?" Evey asked, looking up at him in confusion. V hadn't responded, simply tossing her some fabric. Evey held out the flowered apron before looking back at him, confusion sinking even further within her. "You can't be s-"

"Here we are." He pulled a loop of the apron over her head quickly, despite Evey's protesting hands. Turning her about by her shoulders, V tied the strings at the small of her back.

Evey had reached around to fiddle with the strings stubbornly, but V had captured both her hands quickly and hurried her towards the oven. "No, I can't." She griped back at him, but his soft chuckle silenced her arguing. As V moved towards a cupboard, Evey finally sighed in defeat.

"Where shall we begin?" V hummed out softly. Evey propped an elbow on the counter lazily as she watched V rummaging through the food just as noisily as she had earlier.

"My cookies turn to ash." V had glanced over for a split second before returning his attention to the ingredients. "And my cakes look like pudding." She heard a soft snicker sound from him, but still no verbal response. "My co-worker got salmonella"

He finally sat back, looking up at Evey. "Really?" He'd asked, and Evey laughed aloud softly.

"I don't think so. But he claims he got sick." She shrugged her shoulders before kneeling near him. "Mrs. Cane threatened to fire me if I bring in another." V offered a short laugh as he stood back up, setting the flour onto the table.

"Then let us begin."

**Euripides – "Do not plan for ventures before finishing what's at hand" **

**This tiny bit of humor is here for a reason. Must you ask?**

**Also… Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year! **


	6. Clutching my cure

_**This chapter is hereby dedicated to Best Laid Plans**_

**I know...It's been awhile. And i'm really sorry. I am.**

**I hope my reviewers decide to come back…****I'm not calling it quits just yet.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Shocker isn't it? I gain nothing from posting this other than my own giddy emotions when I get a nice review.**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Mrs. Cane threatened to fire me if I bring in another." V offered a short laugh as he stood back up, setting the flour onto the table. _

"_Then let us begin."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Damn it!" Evey shouted as she dropped the tray onto the stove with a growl. The muffins she'd attempted for the second time were nothing but blackened blocks of coal.

"Evey." V warned softly beneath his breath. Evey's shoulders sagged as she stared down at the muffins. "That language is not -"

"I know!" Evey glanced at him over her shoulder, her hands still waving the smoke away. "I know." It was V's turn to sigh as he stepped closer to Evey. The space between them was limited as V's gloved hands rested upon her shoulders, causing Evey to lean back against him.

"We'll try again." He whispered.

"You should've told me when they were done." Evey's eyes continued to stare at the charred muffins, but her attention was stolen when she felt V's hands sliding down her arms.

"That would not be learning." He tightened the grip on shoulders gently before stepping back – allowing Evey more space for yet another attempt with the oven.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The table in the kitchen was blanketed in flour and speckles of dough. Two dirtied cookie sheets were stacked upon a pile of pans and mixing bowls. A plate of chocolaty, golden cookies rested upon the counter where burnt cookies were scattered. Near a pile of black lumps (for that was all that remained of Evey's muffins), sat another pile of luscious muffins with blueberries peeking from their round tops.

A quiet beep sounded within the gallery, and Evey hopped up from her chair. "It's done!" Pulling open the oven door, her eyes squinted as heat warmed her face. Instantly she frowned, assuming the worst for her third attempt. As the light smoke began to clear, her eyebrows lifted. "It looks okay..." She muttered softly, grabbing the pan with an oven mitt. As she rested the hot pan upon the oven's surface, a ghost of a smile crept upon her lips. "V?" She asked quietly. He rose from his chair at the table, moving towards her to glance over her shoulder. V handed her a fork in silence, and Evey poked at the cake once. Glancing over her shoulder, she lifted her fork triumphantly. "Perfect!"

"Ah, ah" V clicked back at her softly, and Evey's shoulders slumped faintly. "Do not judge it by its appearance. Your last _looked_ normal, as well." He warned, and Evey glanced over the pile of failed cake-attempts that stood near the stove. A bowl of chunky, brown fluid sitting on a black, bricklike square…just beside a regular looking cake with only one piece missing. "Go on." He urged her rather cruelly, his voice sounding with a hint of amusement.

V claimed her hand and guided it back towards the cake. Evey grumbled something beneath her breath as she dove her fork back into the cake to retrieve a chunk. V watched her glare at the fork before finally clamping her teeth down on it. Dragging the fork out from between her lips, Evey stood in silence. She stared down at the cake as she debated its taste. "Okay." She nodded.

"Have you made your cake?"

"I made my cake." She repeated, the edges of her lips beginning to lift into a smile. Turning towards V, Evey pressed her back against the oven.

"And you are satisfied?" V questioned, his mask lowering slightly as he watched her. Evey's prideful smile softened to an amorous gaze. She didn't offer a response, but nodded her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Evey had no intention to stay that night, but as the two sat within the kitchen – Evey laughing and glaring, V sighing and arguing dramatically…her mind never dwelled even for a moment of returning 'home' to her empty flat. Even as her body crawled beneath the thick covers of her old bed, the feelings of security and warmth blocked away the knowledge of the follow morning's schedule. Her flat was long forgotten. Work was long forgotten. Peace and belonging were her last remembrances before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Evey groaned groggily as a peppery aroma drifted throughout the gallery. She drug herself out of the room drowsily, work clothes now wrinkled from her slumber and feet dragging along the floor as the smell of breakfast guided her into the kitchen. Her lips pulled into a smile as she laid eyes on V, classically leaning over the oven with a yellow apron clinging to his dark attire. Scratching the back of her head while in mid-stretch, Evey collapsed into a chair.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle." V's voice hummed out cheerfully.

"Mm," She mumbled back incoherently, propping one elbow on the table. "Up early?" As her words poured out, her brown eyes shifted towards the clock adorning the wall nearest the table. '9:08' Evey suddenly gasped, pushing her chair back instantly as she leapt to her feet. "I'm late?!"

"Is everything alright, Evey?" V asked in confusion, turning with the spatula still grasped tightly. Evey raced from the kitchen, socks skidding across the wooden floor until stopping near the couch to grab her jacket.

"I'm late!" V watched in silence with his arms crossed, leaning against the arched doorway. Evey hopped across the gallery on one foot as she pulled on a black and white sneaker. With both feet finally within her shoes, and arms through her coat, Evey glanced over at V apologetically "I'm sorry." She murmured, pulling the lift's door open. "Really, I am."

As the lift closed, Evey's presence was no longer. V finally let out a short laugh, turning back to the kitchen. "Evey Hammond.."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so sorry!" Evey instantly apologized as she hurried into the small building. Mark poked his head in from the back door, grinning mischievously at Evey.

"There you are!" He gleamed at her, "But so late? Naughty girl." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Where's Mrs. Cane?" Evey tossed her jacket at him boorishly, allowing herself to catch her breath.

"Out. We needed more juice, apparently." Mark's shoulders shrugged as he followed Evey into the back.

"I really am sorry to keep you waiting. You do okay on your own?"

"New haircut?" Mark snickered softly to himself, and Evey faltered in her steps. She fought against the urge to reach up and feel her head – knowing full well she came without that blasted wig, and would only further pleasure Mark's pleasure. "Who would've thought you'd go for that kinda look.."

Evey grumbled quietly, words slurred incoherently as she opened the cabinets to check for the afternoons snacks. "Ha,ha."

"Really. It's a great look." Mark remained amused, seeming to ignore Evey's signals as she smacked the box of animal crackers against his chest. She just sighed, rolling her dark eyes and moving towards more of the children. "Your hair wasn't that bad, you know." His words continued, causing Evey's teeth to grit even harder as she picked up scattered crayons.

"Mark.."

"A haircut is always nice. But shaving?"

"It wasn't _my_ idea." Narrowed eyes locked dangerously on the nagging brute. Mark's grin wavered slightly, shoulders slumping forward in half submission.

"Are you...sick?" Evey took her moment to laugh, shaking her head at him.

"No.." She pushed a toy car away, guiding it towards Henry. The boy giggled happily, taking only a second to claim the toy and scamper off.

"Dirty clothes...shaved head. Get a little drunk?" Mark's smile returned, only to earn him another glower.

Evey pushed herself back onto her feet, crossing her arms portentously. "Is that what you think?" Her lips pursed as she awaited another witty remark on her appearance.

"W.." He stuttered suddenly, "Well.."

"Drunk?" Henry looked up from pushing the toy car, a curious expression on his young face. Evey's glare only intensified, and with a heavy sigh she headed for the swinging door. "Evey," Mark suddenly called, a small hop in hide stride as he followed her to the front desk of the store. "Did you…um.." With an eyebrow lifted, Evey glanced over at him in silence, waiting for this stumbles to continue. "Get my call? Last night…""Your call?" "About lunch. Today." Evey laughed quietly, shaking her head in silent response. "I called a bit late, though.." "I was out." Evey propped her elbows on the counter, looking to the front door as bells chimed softly.

Mark smiled once more, leaning on the counter beside Evey. "How 'bout it, Evey?" She seemed to ignore his proposal, waving towards Roger and Emily as they entered. The brunette child had a wide grin on her face as she came skipping towards the front desk.

"Look at you," Evey watched Emily hold out the edges of a small pink dress. A small tiara upon the girl's head shifted to the side slightly after Emily had spun about happily. "All dressed up."

"She insisted," The father laughed back as he straightened the plastic tiara, "You know Emily…, Once she sets her mind to something.."

"There's this great little oriental restaurant just around the corner at…"

"The Jade Garden?" Evey interrupted while keeping her eyes on Emily, moving behind the desk and claiming the girl's small hand.

"That's the place!" Mark exclaimed merrily, holding the swinging doors to the back open. Emily had then fled from Evey, grabbing Mark's hand and beginning to pull him into the back instead.

"7:00?" Evey asked, and the men replied in unison.

"Perfect." She rolled her eyes, a smile still tugging at her lips as Mark and Emily disappeared into the back.

"Thanks again, Evey." Roger's fist tapped on the counter as he retreated a step. Evey nodded a silent response. Confusion found her when he then hesitated in the doorway and flashed Evey a sly grin.

"Coming back to the shop soon?" When he motioned to her head, Evey's eyes had narrowed playfully.

"Just go!" She called out through her own amusement, running a hand over her prickly head.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Evey closed the door of her flat behind her, she released a breath of relief. The children were fairly well behaved, and the number of messes she was forced to clean was half the usual amount.

Mark had bickered throughout the day about lunch, and by the time it came to lock up Evey agreed that he could cook her dinner the next night. In a slumped position on a chair in the kitchen, she was already beginning to second-guess that decision of hers.

Leaving the kitchen, the small flashing red light did not go unnoticed. Evey pressed the button upon the answering machine as she sluggishly slipped her arms from her jacket.

"You have 2 voice messages. First unheard message" 

"Evey…" A man's voice sounded, "Hi. I...uh…"

"Mark." Evey rolled her eyes while pulling off her heels. So, he had left messages after all..

"I know it's late, but I was just wondering if maybe we can get lunch sometime?" Her feet now free from her shoes, Evey made her way up the stairs. "Tomorrow? I can call you in the morning. Good night..." A soft beep was heard, signaling the end of the message. Evey left her bedroom door cracked to listen to the last while she peeled the nude hose from her legs.

"Second unheard message" 

"Oh! It's Mark…from work. Night." Evey laughed shortly and tossed her shirt into the white clothes hamper.

"Surprise, Surprise." She muttered softly, bare feet carrying her into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I don't want you to die." Evey pleaded, teardrops clinging to her eyelashes as she peered down at V. _

"_That is…the greatest gift you could have given me." Her sadness only deepened when V's voice came out a breathy whisper. She felt his thumb drag across her cheek, and she knew those tears she tried to fight back were now falling freely. _

"_I won't…I won't let you die."_

Evey woke hours before work would begin. Body unwilling to rest, Evey hurried down the various streets and alleys towards the Shadow Gallery. So many questions remained unanswered, and sleep would be far from her grasp until they were laid to rest. The edges of her lips were lifted as she allowed her mind to wander. If she could beat V in waking, that'd be a first…

Quietly, Evey slid the door shut and had slipped out of her shoes. Silently she tiptoed through the gallery. Silence lingered, and no aromas of his early breakfasts hung in the air. Perhaps he was still sleeping, afterall.

Past the television and into the kitchen she went. Before entering the hallway leading to the bedrooms..., she glanced into the dark conservatory, and spotted the shadowed figure she easily recognized as V. With a defeated sigh and a smile, Evey stepped into the smaller room.

V was looming over the jukebox, and hadn't moved an inch to signify he was aware of Evey's presence. He'd beaten her at rising once more, but she still caught him with a rather lazy appearance. The usual black pants, and the black vest – which was buttoned over a scarlet shirt. But his hate and cape were absent, as were the boots…, just black socks covering his feet. "Good morning, Evey."

She almost laughed, looking to the back of his head. "I thought you might be loosing your touch."

A soft click was heard as V pressed in a button on the jukebox. Finally, he turned towards her. Extending out a gloved hand, his mask dipped slightly. "Would you honor me with a dance?" Evey took his hand without hesitation, and just as quickly V tugged her towards him.

V gripped her hand gently, while the other rested upon the small of her back. "V?" Her eyes failed to meet his, and instead lingered on the ruffled collar of his shirt.

"Yes?" He replied as he guided her closer. Usually, V kept a small amount of space between them and was overly cautious of not overstepping it. Now, the hand upon the small of her back seemed to hold her tightly.

"You're alive."

"It does appear that way," His smooth voice teased, "Is that a problem?"

"How?" As she watched the black slits of his mask, Evey's hand moved from V's shoulder, fingers dragging across the black fabric shielding his neck.

"I am always doing that which I cannot do, in order that I may learn how to do it."1 His arm outstretched slightly, and Evey felt herself guided beneath it in a small twirl before V pulled her back into his arms.

"You're learning to cheat death?" Evey replied skeptically.

"Perhaps." By the lowering of his mask, she easily felt V's gaze upon her. Evey's questions continued.

"So how did you do it?" There was a short silence as V searched for the proper words. Evey's hand returned his shoulder as she waited.

"A journey of a thousand miles began with one small step 2…in my case," V gave a chuckle, "A small _jump_."

The riddle was laid out clearly, and Evey's body froze instantly. "Jump?" She asked, though gave him no time to respond, "You jumped? Off a moving train?"

"That is correct." The hand upon Evey's back moved, though the other still tightly gripped her hand. To add to the odd timing, the song had then come to an end.

"I thought you were dead…"

"I believed so, as well."

"You were shot…and you jumped from a train and just walked back here?"

"Staggered, actually…when I had the strength." V correct with a carefree tone, hand now releasing Evey's. "Occasionally crawled, as belittling as it was." The memory had not seemed to stir any emotions with V, while Evey's eyes were rather wide as she stared up at him. It was then that she felt even more hatred for this mask, confining V's face, as well as his emotions.

Despite her beliefs that the mask fed to V's confidence by hiding him away from people's gawking, Evey's own stare unknowingly brought him unease. But never did V outwardly show edgy feelings Evey's piercing gaze brought him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**1)Pablo Picasso_ "I am always doing that which I cannot do, in order that I may learn how to do it." _**

**2) Chinese Proverbs? **_**"The journey of 1000 miles begins with one small step."**_

**  
I did feel Evey strayed a little from character in the beginning, but I brought her back by the middle, right? Do tell me when I go off on the wrong foot. I crave feedback! I always want to know my weakness and strengths :-p  
**

**So…review! Review, review, review!  
**

**While there weren't many of you, thanks to everyone who reviewed )  
Belmont, onlymuse, princessmoon, fict., and Best Laid Plans**

** - - - A special dedication to my two penpals on here, BLP and VnEvey (aka: Fict101)**

**No matter my worries, they kept my inspiration from fading. I started to worry about this story when reviews became more and more scarce. And why put Heaven on hold when it's half this size and equal in feedback? But these two, and all you people who gave real feedback, keep me rolling. Thanks guys! - - - **

**  
**_**BLP:**_** After your encouragement for the kitchen scene, I decided to dedicate this chapter to you ;) Our easily amused personalities are so similar its scary xD I always look forward to another one of your email, so don't you ever loose touch! You are my a**_**muse**_**ment  
**_**VnE / Fict:**_** Your private messages are always amusing, and becoming helpful to this story :) I did not intend to draw this out as long as you were hoping…but I promise to go a few extra miles to solve a little of your cravings. Hope you continue to follow this.**


	7. Dreams grow dim

_Happy Fifth of November! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_You were shot…and you jumped from a train and just walked back here?" _

"_Staggered, actually…when I had the strength."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

V had offered her many things to try and cut the tension he felt building. Once more, Evey seemed overcome with his previous actions when V had finally believed he'd broken that bitter shield. She denied his offer of more music, tea, breakfast, and a book. Finally, she accepted his proposal of a movie. They sat on opposite ends of the couch at first. Evey's eyes never seemed to leave the screen, but due to the occasional questions leaving her, V knew she wasn't focused on the movie.

"What about the bullets?" Her tone was hushed as she stared down the unchanging smile of V's mask.

"Removed. A rather simple problem I've dealt with many times." V assured her. Evey seemed to accept the answer, nodding her head while she stared blankly at the television. She had fidgeted occasionally, first leaning on the arm of the couch as she clung to a pillow, then later when she shifted closer to V and tucked her feet beneath her.

By the middle of the old film, Evey was curled at V's side. As she'd lean herself against him, Evey would smile from the simple satisfaction of a not-so-simple triumph. It was there, watching movies with V, when Evey managed to get the closest with V. She could press her entire form against him, and rest her head upon his chest of shoulder, and neither would verbally question the position.

There were a few occasions when she would feel his arm wind around her, and she'd melt even closer in response. On an even rarer occasion, V's grip would feel rather possessive, and often Evey found herself smiling at that thought.

It wasn't long before it came to an end, and Evey stood within the lift as she wrapped her scarf securely around her neck. V stood in the dim light, his folded hands completing his usual stance.

"See you after work?" She offered, smiling faintly at V. His hands fell to his sides, as if he were about to reply..., but no words came.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Evey rounded a corner, she felt herself slam into a soft structure. She stumbled backwards, hands feebly grabbing at the brick wall as her felt her balance slip away. A hand gripped her arms quickly, lifting her back onto her feet. Evey's eyes lifted, meeting with the brown eyes of a hair haired man. "Thanks," She mumbled quietly, shrugging her arms free from his grasp. "Sorry about that…"

"My fault," Instantly, Evey could feel herself drawn to the familiar voice…, but a name never registered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks again." Despite the familiarity of him, Evey made a quick retreat. She politely waved a farewell and slipped past him. The rest of her walk to work became more of a mild jog.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Evey finished handing out the juice boxes while Mark still fought to open the box of crackers. "Off y' go, Evey," Mrs. Port called, poking her head into the back room. "Just hurry back." With a breath of relief, Evey left the circle of children to Mark.

As the doors swung hung, she distinctly heard Mark call out for her to leave room for dinner. It wasn't until she stepped out those glass doors that she could figure out why. She agreed to dinner the previous night and, unlike her, Mark hadn't forgotten. Dinner with Mark would mean she'd not be spending the evening with V. "Shit…" She groaned out tiredly, eying the watch upon her wrist. She had only twenty minutes for her break…and the streets were busy…

She ran. And she was more thankful, with each step, that she'd not worn heels. She received a few curious stares from people on the streets, but overall went unnoticed. The closer she drew to the gallery, the more careful in being spotted she became. She even found herself hidden in the shadows, pressed up against a dirty brick wall to avoid a couple that came staggering down the alley.

It wasn't until she was safe within the Gallery she felt at ease. She'd not made it a single step inside before V came bounding down the hallway at an alarming pace, small daggers already drawn. "Just me," Evey breathed out with a smile, "Sorry."

"Evey?" Slowly, the blades lowered. "Are you alright? You look flustered…"

"Just came in a hurry, I guess…I only have a few minutes."

"Is everything alright?" He questioned again, motioning her into the living room before he set the daggers upon the wooden table.

"I'm fine." Evey allowed a faint smile while following him away from the lift. V placed one hand on the couch, propping himself up slightly as he watched her through a tilted mask.

"It is still mid-afternoon, is it not?" V asked, and Evey moved one hand in a non-comprehendible fashion.

"Well yes…"

"It is still daylight?"

"Naturally." A heavy sigh from V was rather unsettling, and Evey frowned up at him in silent confusion.

"Evey…" She was silent, unfastening the buttons of her jacket as a way to divert her nerves. "Do not think I don't love your visits…I do." Her frown was twisted with confusion, and her scrunched eyebrows left a light crease on her forehead. "But your timing is rather…unsafe, Evey. For both our sakes."

"..I don't understand."

"At this time of day, are the streets not bustling? They were long before they had restrictions, I can only imagine it worsening." Evey gave a half-hearted shrug. "Its daylight. Anyone can see you…were you cautious?" Before Evey even had the chance to respond, V continued, "Could you have been followed? Do people not wonder where it is you're randomly running off to?"

"No one followed me…"

"But have you thought about this?" Evey's silence brought out a sympathetic sigh from V. "I cannot risk you leading someone down here."

"Are you asking me not to visit?" A tinge of worry churned within the pit of Evey's stomach, but she fought to keep her face clear of emotions. V pushed himself away from the couch.

"Of course not," V's voice seemed to lighten, "You're always welcome here. I simply ask that you take more precautions."

"No more lunch breaks." Evey whispered with a nod, and V's mask bowed with hers.

"So," V moved towards her slowly, "What brought you here in such a hurry, Mademoiselle?"

"Just wondering if you'd be here tonight."

"…Where else would I be, Evey?"

"Out? You're always running off to only God knows where." A short laugh sounded from V, yet very little joy could be detected.

"I'm afraid that's long past. I can not go wandering down these streets anymore, Evey."

A puzzled expression writ its way across her face, but was quickly erased with understanding. V was supposed to be dead. It fell upon every news broadcast and paper. Very few people ever whispered about the masked vigilante. Now, everyone was hungry for something new. If he'd be spotted, it would take only a matter of hours before the entire country was aware of it.

"Not even for a moment?" V shook his head again, and Evey's face-hardened.

"When was the last time you got to stretch your legs?"

"November fifth." He replied casually. V had left her almost every night when she was locked within his Gallery, yet he stated then so emotionlessly that the fact he'd not gone over 15 days without setting one foot outdoors was natural. She was snapped away when she felt his gloved fingers brush at her hair.

"Still wearing that I see." For reasons unknownst to Evey, she felt a slight guilt for him spotting her in the wig. He had changed her – they both knew that fact; Evey would never deny what good he'd done, nor try to cover it up. Yet a slight discontent was heard from V, and she was nearly ready to pull the wig from her head to erase any doubt he had that she was hiding his alterations.

"I forgot it the other night," She laughed shortly, "You should've seen Mark's face."

"Mark…" V mumbled out, trying to place that name. "From your work."

Evey nodded. While succeeding in flooding the Shadow Gallery's kitchen with burnt remains of random desserts, Evey managed to keep V in countless conversations. What changes were happening outside the Gallery, her new job – which he claimed suited Evey well, a few of the kids she handled there… as well as discussing Mrs. Cane and Mark. Mark seemed to be the main interest of the conversations they brought up.

"_He just began a few days ago. Accused me of making him sick, remember?" Evey chuckled, and V was warmed by the joyous sound he was neglected of after the fifth. "He is nice. Hopeless…, but nice." _

"_Hopeless?" Evey waved her hand with a chuckle and dismissed Mark from the discussion._

"He thought I had cancer," She rolled her eyes with a weak smile, "Then figured I'd just gotten a bit sloshed…" A small snort of amusement left Evey as her eyes trailed to the floor, "Wanker."

V clearing his throat had her eyes redirected to his mask, and she smiled a wordless apology. "We're having dinner tonight…Mark's idea…" Evey missed the small twitch of V's gloved fingers. "I'm not exactly sure where he plans to take me, but…" She tried to ignore another small wave of guilt. "I thought I should tell you."

The lowering of V's ivory mask egged Evey on, and she did…through a nervous laugh. "I didn't want you waiting…and, you'll still be here tonight? Even if I come a bit…late?"

"I will." Evey gave a wordless nod. A step backwards indicated her need to head back to work. "Be careful." She heard him utter.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

To Evey's dismay, work flew by quickly. Mark actually seemed to be rushing in cleaning up for the night. Evey had barely finished scooping up broken crayons and shredded coloring books before Mark announced he'd changed the garbage and mopped the bathrooms. Mrs. Cane was fumbling through paperwork, and shooed the two out the door without a single complaint. "See you two tomorrow."

Mark held the door open for Evey with a wide grin upon his face. Stepping outside, Evey shuddered against a cold gust of wind. She tightened the jacket around her, and the breath from her sigh turned to a frosty dust near her face. "Where shall we go?" Mark asked cheerfully. Evey felt his arm wrap around her waist, and tried to simply accept the notion.

"Wherever you'd like."

"I'd still like to cook for you, you know." Evey looked up, her eyes meeting with his as he flashed her another warm smile. "Would you mind?"

Evey shook her head while glancing back down to her moving feet. "Not at all." A homemade dinner seemed far more appealing than a restaurant. She _lived_ off take-out.

"I don't live far from here." Finally, Evey faltered in her steps. Mark tightened his grip around her waist, and frowned down at her in confusion. "You alright?"

"My flat is probably closer."

"You don't mind inviting in a strange man?" Mark teased back at her, and Evey returned the stubborn glare.

"Better than going into the strange man's home." He chuckled again, and the two regained their unhurried pace. "So, what are you goin' to make?"

"Ah-ah-ah," His low voice purred out, "Let's keep it a surprise." Evey could help but smile and shake her head at his carefree persona.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**No idea how many people are ganna like this chapter .. Half of it was removed, and shall go into a later chapter. Due its removal, I had to create a new way to present the top half. If this chapter is crap, I apologize. Just let me know! Otherwise, the crap-chapter will just stare back at you. If I get enough negative (yet constructive!) feedback, I can reedit this to suit my readers' wants, and to better Boundaries. Lemme know!! I beg of you.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6: Ann(firefly), Nightmistress92, SilverLittleOne, BlueCrow, My-Lover, Peroxide, Nicki , Mirwen, CFD, and BLP(My one and only muse) You guys are what keeps me going ;)**

**Aaand..Happy November 5th! ;)**


End file.
